Ingenue
Ingenue, also known as Miranda Webb,Interlude 15.y II is a supervillain seductress and was a resident of the Birdcage. She acted as a leader of one of the cell blocks. Personality Miranda is capricious, manipulative, cruel and utterly devoid of empathy. How much of that is influenced by her early trigger is a question. She has a habit of playfully denying her involvement in "the accidents". Appearance Ingenue is described as an attractive woman and had been so for all her life. In her teenage years, she fit well with what would become her cape name. In her years of imprisonment, she had matured, and while still beautiful, she had lost the ability to pull off the wide-eyed innocence that had made her so effective early on. Even in dangerous situations, she did not wear armor or other materials typical of costumed heroes.Chevalier remained where he was, hands on the handle of the weapon, making eye contact with Scion. Ingenue was only a short distance behind him, looking more like she was dressed up to go to a club than to be on a battlefield, with a little leather jacket and a dress with the slit up one side, her hair draped over half of her face. - Excerpt from Speck 30.2 Abilities and Powers Ingenue's power works by boosting one aspect of someone's power in exchange for dropping proficiency in another. This has the unfortunate side effect of driving her "partners" homicidally insane after prolonged periods of use.Ingenue’s power was to muck with other people’s powers. More power, at a loss of control, more control, at a loss of range. Her choice. If I had to guess, it mucked with people’s heads. Maybe something to do with their passengers. Her partners tended to go loopy at some point. Homicidal loopy. Chevalier’s cannonblade grew to three times the size in heartbeats. Not the gradual growth of before. It was a wild, reckless growth. Unfettered by restrictions he’d been held by before. Ten, twenty times the size. I’d seen it be as long as Leviathan was tall, and this dwarfed that by a factor of two. The weapon was too heavy for him to lift. He let it fall, the serrated blade biting into the earth on the other side of the portal. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 These thralls are noticeably off-kilter to those who know them.Teacher said. “I’m going to assume this is actually you, Weaver, and that you’re not an Ingenue thrall or something similar. - Excerpt from Speck 30.3 Ingenue can also change her personality into her target's 'ideal woman' which makes manipulating them easier.Teneral e.5 It is also possible she could see a person's abilities like Chevalier could, if in a more detailed and specific way.“I can see you. On a lot of levels. I can see your power, and I can see what you’ve made of it. You’re something special, putting it to uses like you do. Brave.” He frowned. “I know about your special sight.” “My sight is classified,” he said.. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Reliable application of power requires physical contact, though this limitation was later removed by Teacher History Background Miranda is an early trigger. Ingenue was caught after manipulating four heroes into doing horrible things behind the scenes. Responsible not only for their deaths but also for the deaths of others due to the heroes actions while under her thrall. Ms. Webb was fully evaluated by powered PRT investigators, who were either confused or terrified by her. She was shortly put into the Birdcage. She was adolescent at the time. Miranda was assigned into Blood Diamond's cell block. Fearing of becoming the next toy of a sadist Miranda manipulated one of the male inmates into killing her. Later, she organized similar incidents with two competitors for cell block leadership, Love Bite and Teacup. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine When Panacea was sent to the Birdcage. she was placed in Lustum's cell block. When a meeting was called to discuss the payment for this favor, Ingenue attended yet kept silent throughout the entire meeting, letting the other leaders' egos clash.All in all, there were twelve cell blocks with leaders. That meant that there were eleven leaders with eleven lieutenants arriving. Acidbath, Galvanate, Teacher, Lab Rat and Gavel were leaders of the cell blocks on the men’s side of the prison. Lustrum, Black Kaze, Glaistig Uaine, String Theory, Crane and Ingenue were the female leaders. There were other cell blocks, but twelve was generally agreed on as a good number. It left room for discussion without too much chaos, and it left enough cell blocks leaderless that they had elbow room to do business elsewhere. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z Gold Morning Ingenue was released from the Birdcage, where she placed her eye on Chevalier.Ingenue, not quite the pixie I’d seen in her mug shot, eight years later. She’d been wide-eyed and cute before. Now she was an attractive woman, but not quite someone who could have starred as the girl next door in a teen movie. Hopefully she had changed in her habits, as well. She’d partnered herself with three male capes, heroes. They had gone to the Birdcage, and records suggested they hadn’t survived more than a day after her return. When the fourth partner had used his power to poison a town’s water supply, killing nearly a thousand people, people started wondering about the common denominator – the girlfriend. The fourth had gone to therapy, and Ingenue had made her way to the Birdcage. She extended a hand, pointing a painted nail, and swept her hand over the crowd. She settled on her target. Her walk was a practiced one, with a swaying of the hips, an unhurried pace. She approached Chevalier, then wrapped her arms around him, raising one leg off the ground. Chevalier, for his part, didn’t move a muscle. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 After the initial action in Gold Morning, she tried to visit Chevalier in the hospital bed.“He’s running the Protectorate from a hospital bed,” I said. “And they’re trying their best to keep Ingenue from visiting. He’s refusing to be healed until all of the other patients have been treated.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 She eventually succeeded but was stopped by Narwhal and thrown out. She would stand by Chevalier throughout the conflict. Post-Gold Morning She was imprisoned in a tower and was released by Teacher. Post-Time Bubble Pop Ingenue was seen in Teacher's envoy.Black 13.x She was still infatuated with Chevalier. During the Wardens assault on Teacher's base thanks to Teacher's gift she was able to disable Valkyrie's power and pin The Flock down. She tortured with Spawner and almost killed Black Goat to force him to obey her. She was found by Swansong, and after a short standoff had a moment to sabotage Swansong's power and sicced Spawner on her. In ensuing fight with The Flock Ingenue decided to abandon Teacher and fled to The City with the remainder of her boys.From Within 16.1 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trump Category:Striker Category:Villains Category:Birdcage Category:The Taught Category:Point of View Character Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters